Khara Middlewood
Khara 'Brianne' Middlewood is a main character in 'Multiverse', and one of the six members of 'The Team'. She is also the mascot for the story itself, and can be considered the 'MAIN, main character', as she appears in all three sections of the story as the centre of the story's focus. During the events of the Present Timeline, Khara is 20 years old. Appearance Khara has a pale, yellowish complexion, as well as heterochromic eyes. Her left eye is an autumn brown colour, whereas her right eye is a deep wine red. Both of her eyes appear very shadowy as a result of sleep-deprivation and lack of self-care, and are heavy lidded. She has rather large ears that positively light up when she blushes, and short, tousled, faded brown hair that is spiked to one side (or on both sides towards the base of her hairline). Khara is commonly wearing a lilac-coloured jacket with a darker violet shirt underneath, followed by trousers that are an even darker shade of violet, and a pair of ingido shoes with slightly darker bases and a lilac velcro, decorated with a pale yellow button. One standout detail about Khara's appearance is that she is a flat-chested woman, and has had an overall flat figure since her debut when she was 15. It is not a fact she is proud of, and she was often the target for many bullies back on Earth. However, since discovering a whole host of new and supportive friends and family in The Multiverse, she is considerably less shameful of the stunted development of her body. Khara is quite short for her age, being 20 during the Present Timeline's events, and is also quite skinny due to the fact that she was never a big eater, and flat-out almost abandoned her health altogether during her later adolescence. As a result, she is the lightest out of anyone in the main cast during any one time, with the exception of the Future Timeline. Personality Khara is renowned by her friends for having quite a haughty, sassy and borderline bratty attitude, but taking a very lawful stance on anything that could get her or her friends into trouble. She seems to have a high respect for the law, and sometimes she'll even prioritise it over her friends. Normally, around The Team, Khara often finds herself stressing over simple tasks, and tends to be very scatterbrained. However, with just Tai and his mostly relaxed demeanour in her company, her nerves seem to instantly calm themselves, and she finds herself suddenly able to focus. Background In the story's prologue, Khara is clearly shown to live a very boring life with a family that really gave her no incentive to keep going or to do her best. As a result, she is currently failing during her most important years in school, and is very slowly losing her will to keep going at all. In addition, her family and the community they live in are constantly in fear of an ever-increasing list of disappearances within their village. It appeared as though every couple of months or so, there would be another child reported missing, and at the story's beginning, the number of missing people is at 8. During the prologue, in which Khara is walking her usual route home from school, she is attacked and forced to the ground by a presumed stranger. However, in the next couple of seconds, everything in Khara's vision goes completely white, and any ambient background noises such as birds chirping or trees swaying are completely muted. The next thing Khara feels is her rapid descent into a clearing of grass dotted with buttercups. This event cues the first chapter of the story. Khara is well known in her region of The Multiverse for being the only Earth human to have successfully made it to The Multiverse from Earth. She stumbled upon the world completely by accident, and she's still not entirely sure how she made it there herself. All she knows is that she can't return to Earth, even if she wanted to, as according to The Multiverse's Queen: "You can only enter The Multiverse. You can never exit." This information actually gets '''debunked '''later in the Timeline, but as it turns out, by the time this information is discovered by the main cast, Khara is already married and has a family in The Multiverse, and decides that she wants to remain there for the rest of her life. Trivia *Tai is the second character Khara ever meets in The Multiverse, the first being Lavender. *Khara is very clingy to Tai. This is partly because he spends a lot of time away as a student at a very demanding academy. However, the academy specialises in teaching Trifolian humans how to use magic, which is a subject that Tai is extremely passionate in, so Khara doesn't particularly mind him being away a lot, so long as he's happy and safe. Category:Main Characters Category:The Team